Fire and Ice
by kyoshigurelover
Summary: Hatsuharu's thoughts on the love between a certain rat and cat. [Onesided HaruxYuki and onesided HaruxKyo]


So, I was inspired to write this fanfic a few days ago when I read a FB fanfic called 'Violet'. The ending sentence of that fanfic inspired me to write this 1000+ word one-shot. Anyway, this is a Hatsuharu fanfic, and his thoughts on the KyoxYuki pairing. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

**By: Lisa**

He pretended not to notice.

Everyday was a free show, a performance that would take center stage in their lives. It had always been that way, and it will always be that way.

Hatsuharu Sohma tried desperately not to admit the one thing that was killing him inside. He tried not to notice their eyes, their snide remarks, or the way they acted towards each other. He tried to block them out completely, but his attempts were futile. Seeing them together was like a knife to his heart. He hated how selfish he was, knowing that he should be happy for him, but there was no other way around what he so obviously knew.

He knew, that Kyo and Yuki Sohma were in love.

The two involved, however, had no clue. They went about their daily lives, not even realizing the true feelings locked inside of their hearts. But to Hatsuharu, it was the most obvious thing he had ever seen. It was like a black stain on a white canvas, a wild fire in the most fertile of forests. He hated the way Kyo looked at Yuki, a look of pure anger and obsession, and a look that Kyo himself couldn't even comprehend. He hated the way Yuki talked down to Kyo, a hint of mockery and amusement in his voice. But what he hated even more, were the times when they fought. Every time they touched, or they brushed against each other, Haru could practically see the lust in their eyes. At first and for many years, it was the lust of battle, the lust for blood. But recently, it had changed altogether. It was no longer lust for a good fight; it was lust for each other.

Hatsuharu tried to think of when it had first started… when their relationship had taken a sudden turn, but he couldn't pinpoint it. It just… _changed_. One day they were enemies, hating each other to the point of obsession, and then the next, loving and wanting each other so much that it was unbearable.

He knew that they would never admit it, not to themselves or to each other. But just the thought that they were in love… just the thought that the silver-haired boy would never love him the way he loved Kyo… it was enough to make Haru cry with anguish.

What had gone so wrong? He was sure Yuki and he were best friends, he was certain that they were extremely close… when had they drifted apart? Why didn't Yuki fall in love with him, and not Kyo?

He would always dream of him in his sleep. How romantic and beautiful it would be if the Rat fell in love with the Ox, how amazing it would feel to realize that the Rat didn't just use the Ox to get a ride, but that he loved the Ox so much he couldn't be too far away from him.

But that was when Hatsuharu woke up.

He woke up to the harsh realities of the real world… the Rat would never fall in love with the Ox. It would never happen.

Instead, an even more beautiful love story would unfold. The scheming, mischievous Rat would fall head over heels in love with the misunderstood, and mistreated Cat. And the Cat that had hated the Rat for centuries, would fall madly in love with the Rat that had always paid attention to him.

Despite his years of love and attention towards Yuki, and despite his constant attempts to somehow get through to the boy that he actually _did_ love him, Hatsuharu was in love with someone else too.

Kyo.

He didn't love him half as much as he loved Yuki, not even close. But what he did feel was really strong, and Haru would lie if he said he never thought about Kyo in a romantic way. Ever since they were kids, Haru had felt a connection towards Kyo. They were the two outcasts, shunned by the family because of the same problem: the _damn_ rat. He would never forget when he had first realized this; how happy Hatsuharu was when he had first realized that they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Hatsuharu stormed out of the Sohma House, crying hysterically and not caring who could hear him. He was tired of this… tired of being called a fool, tired of being the outcast… when would people see him for _him_, and not the stupid Ox who let a Rat ride on his back? He couldn't even remember the old story… so to him, the old story shouldn't have been a part of his past, or the way people should look at him. Damn it! He was _Hatsuharu_, not an Ox. He was a human being, just as human as the precious Rat or Akito.

Suddenly, a noise awoke him from his thoughts.

"I hate the rat! I hate him so much! I wish he would die!"

Kyo was sixteen feet away from him, but completely oblivious to the fact that Hatsuharu was even there. He looked at Kyo with a newfound interest, knowing of Kyo's hatred for Yuki but never seeing it first hand. He stared on as Kyo kept mumbling to himself.

"I… I'm not the cat… I'm Kyo… just Kyo…"

Haru could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, and allowed them to fall freely. He… wasn't alone. There was _someone_ else who was feeling the exact same pain that he was. His tears fell softly onto the ground, and somewhere deep inside of him, he knew that his Black side was crying too.

* * *

Hatsuharu had never forgotten that day, and never would. Every night after that, he would have the most wonderful dreams. He would dream of the day after the Banquet… the day when the Ox would run up to the cat, and tell him that they were exactly alike. The Cat would immediately agree with the Ox, and the two would never be separated again.

That was when Hatsuharu woke up.

Now, everyday, he would be forced to see the ever-growing love between Yuki and Kyo. Everyday, he felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw their lust-filled eyes, and felt a sting of pain whenever they would talk. He was forced to watch, as the two boys that he was in love with, loved each other.

They reminded him of fire and ice.

Kyo was the fire; the everlasting flame of passion and lust, the ember of desire, and the small flame of hope. It matched perfectly with his red hair.

And Yuki, of coarse, was the ice; the cold, yet pleasant sensation that could leave someone breathless, the frozen being that needed to be melted. It went along perfectly with his silver hair.

Fire and Ice. The perfect pair. The two substances that were so different, and yet so alike.

Hatsuharu was in love with a flame that burned him, and the ice that froze him.

He would wait and watch them, knowing that they would soon realize their love for one another. He would wait and watch until they would completely forget about him. And he would wait and watch, until the embers inside of him died out, and the ice surrounding his heart melted away.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
